Tina (TV Series)
Tina is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the sister of Sherry and sister-in-law of Dwight. She is a former member of the Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Virginia Not much is known about Tina's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she grew up in Virginia alongside her older sister, Sherry. Tina also used to babysit Carla and Delly with her sister and that she required regular doses of insulin to deal with her diabetes. Post-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. During the onset of the outbreak, Tina was rescued from Washington, D.C. by her sister Sherry and brother-in-law Dwight. At some point later, the trio somehow came into contact with a group of survivors known as "the Saviors", whom they subsequently joined and settled into a compound known as the Sanctuary, where they worked together to earn "points" in exchange for supplies. Over time, however, they grew to become fearful of the community leader, Negan, due to his violent sociopathic actions. Eventually, Tina fell behind on points and became unable to purchase the insulin which she so desperately required. Negan offered to marry her in exchange for no longer operating in a point capacity and therefore always having access to medication. After informing him that she would consider his proposal, Tina escaped from the compound with Dwight and Sherry after stealing all the medicine. Shortly after, Negan discovered the trio had fled with the medicine and sent several Saviors after them.Season 7 Episode 3: "The Cell" Season 6 "Always Accountable" While hiding in a burnt forest, the trio encounters a stranger named Daryl Dixon and takes him hostage due to thinking he is part of the Saviors. They force him to go along with them as they search for their escape truck, nicknamed "Patty". Unfortunately, they find the compound overrun with walkers and when Tina faints, requiring another dosage of insulin, Daryl uses this as an opportunity to take their supplies and flees. A while later, Daryl reluctantly returns them their medicine but not before forcing them to shed their other possessions. Suddenly, Wade and his men arrive in the forest looking for them. As they hide, Daryl makes a distraction and Tina witnesses Cam get his arm bitten by a walker. Fleeing from the Saviors, the four come across a greenhouse in the forest containing the bodies of Carla and Delly. When Tina places flowers on top of them, she suddenly realizes they have reanimated as walkers and, startled, collapses on top of them, breaking them free from the melted glass and enabling them to bite into her neck and rip out her throat. Sherry, Dwight, and Daryl watch on in horror, reacting quickly in an attempt to save her life and putting down the two walkers. After bleeding to death in her sister's arms, Tina is buried in a grave next to the greenhouse. Death ;Killed By *Carla (Infected, Alive) *Delly (Infected, Alive) As Tina stands over the corpses of her two friends killed by the fire Sherry and Dwight had started, her friends suddenly attack her, ripping her throat out, painfully killing her. *Daryl Dixon, Dwight, or Sherry (Before Reanimation, Off-Screen) It is assumed that Tina was then put down by Daryl, Dwight, or Sherry before she could reanimate. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tina has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Always Accountable" Trivia *Tina is the first named Savior to die on-screen, although she had defected by the time of her death. References Category:Deceased Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Teenagers Category:The Saviors Category:TV Series